


If you let me down, let me down slow

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-23 23:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7484295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke met her new roommate Lexa and without even realizing they fall in love, the only problem is that Lexa has a girlfriend (but not for so long). College Modern AU.</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke's roommate is really hot and she can't take her eyes off of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Well, this is my first fic and English is not my native language, so if there's mistakes, forgive me (and tell me where I slipped). It's been a while since I wrote something, so go easy on me. Advices and reviews are welcomed. I hope you enjoy it :)

 

  
The car stopped in front of the huge campus, a beautiful place, surrounded by trees; the students were walking around, talking about trivial things and laughing, they seemed very happy, unlike Clarke. She was sweating, nervousness taking over her body while she tried to less this awful feeling by fidgeting with her fingers.

  
“It’s OK Clarke, everything is going to be just fine, no need to get so tense.” Abby said to her daughter as she caressed her daughter’s back softly.

  
“What if I fail mom? What if I screw up this opportunity?” Clarke said and sighed.

  
She earned a full scholarship to Polis, one of the best colleges of the D.C. thanks to her great grades on high school. Clarke used to be confident, but college was something totally different, besides, medicine wasn’t simple, at all. Clarke didn’t want to disappoint her mother.

  
“You won’t screw anything up, Clarke. You’re is smart, I’m proud of you. I know you can do this.” Abby said, squeezing her daughter’s shoulder as reassurance.

  
Clarke nodded and hugged her mother “Thanks mom.”

  
She grabbed her bags from the trunk and after waving a good bye to her mother she walked towards the building that she would be living from now on. She exasperated her nervousness away and put her headphones on, she let the beats of the song fill her mind and kept walking, now more relaxed.

“You can tell me whatever you want, love  
Cause I can't really guess what you want  
If you let me down, let me down slow  
If you let me down, let me down slow

If you got feelings for me  
You just gotta speak honestly  
If you let me down, let me down slow  
If you let me down, let me down slow…”

 

*****

 

She was approaching her new room when a girl came in her direction, she got wrapped into a tight embrace, her best friend, Raven. The girl with red jacket and brown eyes let go of her friend to look at her face.

  
“I thought you weren’t coming anymore, you’re late!” She said, as she helped Clarke grabbing one of the bags she was carrying “It’s good to see you.”

  
“Yeah, I know… it’s good to see you too.” Clarke said, smiling relieved to see a familiar face.

  
“What are you bringing in this bag? An anvil?.” Raven said gasping for air as she dragged the bag with difficulty, but the playful smile never leaving her face.

  
Clarke shook her head and giggled “Looks like you need to work out, Raven.”

  
“Wait, what? No! I was kidding!” Raven grabbed the bag that was in Clarke’s hand and took the two bags to the room “Who did you say that need to work out, huh?”. Raven said proudly.

  
“Oh come on, I was just joking, but thanks for bringing my bags, that was really kind of you.” Clarke said in a playful tone.

  
“Whatever.” Raven huffed rolling her eyes.  
They walked into room and dropped the bags on the bed, Clarke let out a long sigh and sat on the bed.

  
“What are you doing?” Raven grasped Clarke’s wrist pulling her out of the bed, Clarke frowned and protested. “I just got here and I have to unpack my stuff! Where are you taking me?” Clarke said hesitatingly of leaving the room.

  
“I want you to know my new friends, they are pretty cool, and I want to show you the campus, so let’s go!” She said reaching out to grab Clarke’s wrist again.

  
Clarke hid her wrist behind her back, stopping her friend of reach her wrist again. “Oh, come on! Can’t we do this later, I’m tired…” She said pouting.

  
“Arg… all right princess, I’ll let you rest, but I’ll come back soon to get you out of this room, even if I need to drag you down, ok?” Raven said with a smirk on her face.

  
“Ok, ok… see you later.”

  
Raven walked out of the room and Clarke closed the door, she threw herself on the bed and buried her face into the pillow trying to get some sleep before Raven come back and drag her away. She was almost falling sleep when she heard the sound of the door opening and groaned.

  
“What the hell Raven, I said I–” She turned around and saw a girl, but she wasn’t Raven, she was a tall woman with tanned skin, chestnut hair and beautiful green eyes that were narrowed looking at her with confusion.  
“I uh, I’m sorry, I thought it was someone else.”

  
Clarke sat straight on the bed before speaking again. “I’m Clarke Griffin, your new roommate.”

  
Blue eyes locked with green ones for more time than it supposed to be, but the brunette looked away.

  
“I don’t care.”

The brunette said it harshly as she grabbed her car keys on her desk and got out of the room closing the door abruptly, leaving an open mouthed Clarke behind. Clarke frowned as a rage grew on her chest.  
“What a bitch!” She said before leaving the room as well.

 

*****

 

“Listen, you should ignore this girl, Clarke, if you don’t get along with your roommate the best thing to do is to ignore her and avoid any arguments.” Raven said while fixing something on her desk.

  
Clarke let out a long sigh. “You right, violence not always need to answer violence.”  
Clarke’s stomach rumbled loud. “I think I need to feed a monster.” Clarke said rubbing her stomach.

  
“Yes, I heard it, loud and clear! Let’s grab something to eat.” Raven giggled and stood up walking out of the room with Clarke.  
“To the nearest snack bar, please!” Clarke shouted.

  
They’re were going to the snack bar when they saw a brunette waving towards them. “HEY PRINCESS!” Clarke immediately recognized the girl, it was Octavia, one of her best friends. Octavia approached them and hugged Clarke and Raven tight with a smile drawn on her face.

  
“When did you get here princess?” Octavia asked Clarke.

  
“I got here a couple of hours ago... we’re going to grab something to eat, why don’t you come with us?” Clarke answered.

  
“I think she has someone way more interesting than us to hang out with, Clarke.” Raven said playfully teasing her friend pointing at a tall and strong guy with brown tanned skin.

  
“Wow, really? Will you introduce him to us O.? He looks pretty hot.” Clarke teased giggling along with Raven. “You should ask him to come too.”

  
Octavia just rolled her eyes and started walking “No, he’s going to go out with his sister… So, where are we going?” Octavia asked as she looked forward.

  
“I think we can go to Arkadia, they have delicious burgers!” Raven said as she put her hands into her jacket's pockets.

  
“That sounds good.” Octavia said and turned around to look at her friends “You two are paying though, I didn’t bring my wallet.” She said winking at her friends.

 

*****

 

The waitress came to their table to deliver their order. “Here, tree x-burgers, and sodas. Anything else misses?” She said putting their plates on the table.

  
“No, thanks.” Clarke answered as she grabbed one x-burger and started to devour it. “Hmm, delicious. I was starving.”

  
“Take it easy princess, the burger is not going anywhere.” Raven joked seeing the hunger of the blonde.

  
“Gross!” Octavia said rolling her eyes.

  
“I just really needed this burger right now.” Clarke stopped eating to look at Octavia with a mischievous grin. “What about that cute guy O. Will you tell me who he is?”

  
“Well, he’s a friend, Lincoln. I met him last month and I found out that we were going to the same college… and you know, now we’re hanging out. He’s a really sweet man.” Octavia said smiling just of the memory of Lincoln through her head.

  
“Yeah, friend, I think you forgot tree letters O.” Raven said teasing her friend.

  
“Shut up Raven! He’s cool, but where not dating… not yet.” Octavia said smiling.

  
“Mhm, I got it. So, Clarke, what about Finn?” Raven asked looking at Clarke with a frown wanting for an answer.

  
“What about him?” Clarke said as she cleaned her mouth with a napkin.

  
“Well, you know… did you accept his apologies?” Raven asked worried about her friend.

  
Finn was Clarke’s boyfriend since they were 16, but just before she goes to college, Finn cheated on her and left a heartbroken Clarke behind. He tried to apologize, but Clarke wouldn’t listen. They were dating for 4 years now, and she didn’t know if she really wanted to break up with him, but she wasn’t stupid. Clarke knew she deserved better than a cheater.

  
“I… I was in love with him, but I can’t keep dating someone I don’t trust anymore.” Clarke lowered her eyes, sad for remembering those terrible moments, when she saw him kissing another girl. It hurt Clarke deeply.

  
Octavia shook her head and frowned at Raven like saying “Why did you have to bring this up?”

  
Raven tried to ease the tension she has caused by changing the subject.  
“Hey, Clarke! I just remembered that Jasper is having a party tonight at his place, we’ll have fun! There’ll be goof music, drinks… and maybe you could meet some cute boy or girl?” Raven winked at Clarke with a mischievous grin on her face.

  
“I don’t know, I don’t think I’m on the mood.”

  
“It’ll be fun, I promise. You don’t have to sleep with anyone, just dance and drink something. You need this! For your own sake.”

  
“You know what? You’re right.”

  
“Yes! That’s the spirit princess!” Raven celebrated high fiving Clarke.

  
The tree friends talked and laughed about silly things and what they expected for the year of college. After several hours they decided to leave Arkadia and get back to the campus, they needed to choose their outfits to the upcoming party. When they were about to leave, they bumped into Lincoln at the entrance of the place.

  
“Octavia!” He said with enthusiasm. “I didn’t know you were here.”

  
“Yep, just having a good time with my friends…”

  
“Of course, and what a rudeness… Hello Raven, good to see you.” He said as he shook her hand.”

  
“Good to see you too Linc.”

  
“That’s my other friend, Clarke, she got here today.” Octavia said pointing to Clarke with her hand.

  
“Oh, nice to meet you Clarke.” He said shaking her hand.

  
“Nice to meet you too Lincoln.” She said smiling.

  
A awkward silence started to form when Raven broke it.

  
“We’re going to a party tonight, you wanna come?” Raven asked Lincoln.

  
“Sure, I’d love to. Thank you for the invitation.” He said smiling at Octavia’s direction “I see you there Octavia.”

  
“I guess so. See you there then.” She said as the trio walked away.

  
Clarke was walking behind her two friends, she was looking around, listening to the birds chirping when she met green eyes that now we’re looking at her either. She felt something weird at the girl’s gaze, like butterflies in her stomach. She didn’t understand the reason of this feeling, she was pissed at the brunette, this was not what she supposed to be feeling right now, but she kept staring as defying the woman. The brunette narrowed her eyes and quickly turned her face around to avoid Clarke’s glare, then she got in Arkadia. Clarke chuckled at the action of the brunette and kept walking.

 

*****

 

“What do you say Lexa, are you coming or not?” Lincoln asked his younger sister as he ate his burger.

  
“I don’t want to go to any party Lincoln, you know that I don’t like parties.” She said sighing.

  
“Please, you need to go to this party, you need a time to have fun. You’re tense these days.”

  
“Yeah, I know… It’s just that, Costia is driving me mad.” The brunette said with sadness in her voice.

  
“Yes, I know, but you have to make a decision. These fights are not healthy, for any of you.”

  
“You’re right, I think the right thing to do is to free both of us. But I really care about her and don’t blame her bitterness, I pulled her away…”

  
“If your relationship is not surviving the distance, maybe that’s a sign.”

  
“Well… I love her, but no like a girlfriend, just as as a friend.”

  
“So you better tell her the truth and get this over with.”

  
“I don’t want to hurt her.” Lexa said closing her fists.

  
“If you keep lying to her, you’re gonna hurt both of you. Just go there and talk to her.”

  
“Yes, you’re right, I can’t keep avoiding seeing her. I can’t keep lying to her about my feelings. I’ll go this weekend. Thank you brother, for supporting me.” Lexa said with a faintly smile.

  
“Always, Lexi.” He said squeezing his sister’s hand.

  
“Arg, don’t call me that!” Lexa said rolling her eyes.

  
“Ok, fine, I was just kidding.” He said laughing. “So, are you going to the party tonight or not?”

  
“Yeah, I think I really need a drink… or lots of it.”

 

*****

 

 

Clarke entered her dorm and started to unpack her things, she had to find her clothes and make up to go to the party.  
After several minutes, she had unpacked all her stuff, she actually unpacked everything really quickly.

She sat on her bad and sighted “Finally! Now I just have to get ready to this party thing…”

  
Clarke got into the bathroom to take a quick shower before the party. She started to take off her clothes and turned on the shower. She washed her hair first, running her hand through it and letting out a sigh of pleasure of the touch of warm water over her skin.

Lexa entered the room with her headphones on. After a long running she was all sweaty and needed to take a shower, she took off her hoodie, her sneakers and her socks, then she increased the volume of the music.

  
“But I won't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive

Passion or coincidence  
Once prompted you to say  
"Pride will tear us both apart"  
Well, now pride's gone out the window  
Cross the rooftops  
Run away  
Left me in the vacuum of my heart”

  
Yep, Lexa loved these classic songs, specially rock, when she was running.

She made her way to the bathroom and opened the door fast, actually, way too fast to Clarke realize that someone was coming.

  
“WHAT THE FUCK?” Clarke yelled totally embarrassed as her cheeks turned red.

  
“OMG, I… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you were here.” Lexa said stammering and getting out of the bathroom as fast as she could. Her cheeks were red and she was breathing hard. She was so embarrassed that she got out of the room before Clarke get out of the bathroom.

  
After some minutes the blonde got out of the bathroom, still with a trace of pink on her cheeks. She saw that the brunette was gone and locked the door of the room to prevent having another incident like that when she changed her clothes.

  
Clarke chose a black short and sleeveless dress that fit her body with perfection emphasizing her curves.

  
“Hey, princess! Are you ready? The party is waiting for us, GET OUT OF THERE!” Raven said hitting the door.

  
“I’m coming out you dumbass, now stop making noise!” Clarke opened the door “So what you guys think?”

  
“Wow, you look gorgeous princess!” Raven said whistling.

  
“Yep, I think the princess wants to find someone to fill the throne beside her.” Octavia said giggling.

  
“Haha, come on guys! I just want to have a good night with no issues, and love is kinda troublemaker.”

  
“Damn right princess, now let’s go, Bellamy is waiting for us.” Raven said.

  
“Wait, Bellamy is here?” Clarke asked.

  
“Yep, he’s here to make sure that I won’t have fun.” Octavia said rolling her eyes.

  
“Cheer up O. Clarke and I won’t let Bellamy screw anything up this time. Right, princess?”

  
“Of curse! We got your back O.”

  
“Thanks guys, you’re the best.”

 

*****

 

The music was loud, the beats of the song making the floor vibrate. Teens dancing, drinking and making out , just the usual as any other crazy college party. The trio entered the house and headed to bar.

  
“Hey Jasper!” Raven shouted her friend that was preparing some cocktails.

  
“Hey Rae!” The thin boy with weird googles on top of his head shouted back.

  
Raven and Clarke sat on stools as Jasper gave them the cocktails. Octavia didn’t sit, she was seeking for Lincoln, but he didn’t arrive yet.

  
“Chill O., he must be on his way, just sit down and drink with us, will ya?” Raven said pulling her friend next to one of the stools.

  
“Ok, ok… Hey Jasper, where’s my cocktail?” She said frowning at her friend.

  
“Just a second O.” Jasper said as he started to prepare another cocktail.

 

Lincoln and Lexa entered the house, he was looking for Octavia, and Lexa just wanted a drink and stay the hell away of other people. Lexa wasn’t the most social person in the world, she was private person, she didn’t like parties at all, but she came anyway because of her brother’s insistence. He said she needed to have a little bit of fun. In the past years the only thing that Lexa did was to study hard. Lexa didn’t even had time to spend with her girlfriend that was in another college. The distance just pulled them more apart from each other than they already were. Lexa was dating Costia for 3 years; she wasn’t sure of her feelings anymore though, but she also didn’t want to hurt Costia’s feelings. Costia loved Lexa way too much and Lexa knew it, but tonight Lexa didn’t want to think about these feelings that were breaking her heart, she just wanted to drink and forget about her problems, even if just for one night.

  
The two headed to the bar to get some drink when Lincoln spotted Octavia. “It’s her!” Lincoln said with a smile spreading on his face.

  
“I see…” Lexa said looking at the bar, and then this time was her who was stunned at a woman’s vision. “It’s her.” She said seeing the blonde laughing with her friends, she didn’t realize that she was also smiling.

  
“What?” Lincoln said narrowing his eyes.

  
“What what?” Lexa said frowning at him.

  
“Nevermind, I’ll talk to her.” He said walking to meet Octavia.

  
Lincoln walked to the bar, Octavia jumped off the stool and hugged Lincoln as soon as she saw him, he greeted Raven and Clarke and walked away with Octavia beside him.

  
Lexa gathered a little bit more of courage before going to the bar, she was still ashamed of the rude way she treated the blonde the first time they met and embarrassed of seeing her naked in the bathroom early, her cheeks become pink as she remembered it.

  
After letting out a long sigh she approached the bar and tried to apologize to the blonde “Hi, uh… Clarke, right?” the blonde looked at her but ignored the brunette’s question and kept drinking her booze. Lexa lowered her head and nodded it as an understatement to the blonde's action. “Fair enough.” She thought, turning her head to Jasper and asked him a drink.

 

 

One of Clarke favorites songs started to play.  
“Yes! I love this song, come on Rae, we have to dance!” Clarke said pulling her friend out of the stool.

  
“Hey! No! I was kinda busy here.” Raven said pointing with the corners of her eyes to a boy that was sit next to her. “You go dance, bye.” She pushed Clarke and got back to her flirting game.

  
Clarke rolled her eyes and headed to the dance floor. The brunette finished her drink with one last sip and gone after the blonde. Lexa reached Clarke’s arm to stop her.  
“Wait, please.” She said with a smooth voice, she didn’t want to scare Clarke.

  
“What do you want?” Clarke said harshly yanking her arm away from Lexa's grip.

  
“I just wanted to apologize for my behavior early. I didn’t mean to treat you like that, I was having a rough time. So please, forgive me.” The brunette begged.

  
Clarke melted at the brunette’s action, asking for forgiveness with a sad look on her eyes like an abandoned puppy on the street. She actually chuckled a bit.

The brunette frowned at her action, she thought she was making fun of her. “It’s ok… really. I understand, sometimes I have one of those rough days too, everybody does.” She said with a amicable smirk. The brunette immediately smoothed her look and nodded.

  
“So… we’re ok?”

  
“Yes. I don’t want to spend my whole year in college hating my roommate because of a silly thing like that.”

  
“Of course.” Lexa said smiling “My name is Lexa, by the way.” She held out her hand to the blonde.

  
Clarke shook her hand with a smile on her face, she felt those butterflies on her stomach again when she felt the soft and warm skin of the brunette against hers.

The brunette was the first to break the contact. “I almost forgot, I also wanted to apologize for the inconvenience… I didn’t know you were in th–”

“I got it, that’s okay.” Clarke said as her cheeks turned pink and chuckled seeing that the cheeks of the brunette become red as a tomato, Lexa tried to mask her embarrassment but Lexa wasn’t that subtle.

"..."

“Do you wanna dance?”

  
“I’m not the dancer type.”

  
“I can teach you! Come on, it’ll be fun!”

  
She hesitated, but this time was Clarke who was looking at her like a lonely puppy on the street. “I, uh… fine.”

  
Clarke grabbed Lexa’s wrist and headed to the dance floor.

 

Clarke began to move her hips, side to side, slowly, running her hands over her body, letting the beats of the song control her body. Lexa’s eyes were following every single move of the blonde.

“Won’t you try? You just have to move.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hands and put it on her waist “Here.”

Lexa clenched her jaw, she was nervous, Clarke was so pretty, but Lexa kiked herself mentally. Lexa still was Costia's girlfriend.

She pulled away of Clarke and when she turned around she saw a girl with sad eyes, almost crying, staring at her with disappointment.

  
“Costia?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than the last one, but it's a important one, it's mostly about Lexa and Costia. I really liked writing this chapter. I hope you like it as well :)

Shit. Lexa thought as soon as she saw Costia, what she feared most happened, she hurt Costia. Costia wasn’t the jealous type, she was kind and she trusted Lexa, but not seeing her girlfriend for months and then finding her dancing with someone else, was really painful.

Lexa tried to get close, slowly, but Costia moved away from the brunette. 

“Costia, wait! That’s not–” Lexa tried to reach her but the dark skinned woman has vanished among the other students. “I can’t believe it…” The brunette said running her hand through her hair, trying to calm down.

“Hey, what happened?” Clarke said touching her shoulder lightly.

“I doesn’t matter, I have to go now.” The brunette said walking away.

Clarke frowned, she didn’t see Costia, and she didn’t understand why the brunette was so worried. Maybe she was just shy… Clarke wondered.

 

Lexa tried again “Come on Cos. answer the phone!” 

The brunette threw her phone on her bed and punched the mattress when the call went to voice mail once again.

Lexa kneeled on the floor and put her head on the bed sighing. She heard someone knocking the door gently and got up fast, she thought it could be Costia.

“Can I come in?” Clarke said with cautious voice.

“Clarke?”

The blonde opened the door and got in the room. 

“You didn’t have to knock, this is your bedroom either.”

“I know, it’s just that you didn’t look like you were feeling well, I didn’t want to bother.”

“It’s ok. I just messed up…” Lexa said lowering her gaze to the floor.

“What do you mean? Wanna talk about it?”

“Not really. I just need some air.” Lexa said getting out of the room.

“Look, I know we just met, but I’m here if you need someone to talk.” Clarke said to the brunette before she leaves the room.

Clarke was a really caring person, and that’s the reason she wanted to become a doctor, to help people, and it wouldn’t be different in this situation.

Lexa nodded without turning her face and walked out the room. 

Clarke and laid down on her bed, and in a matter of time she fell asleep. Clarke was too tired to even take a shower, at least that was the excuse she was using to herself.

 

*****

 

Lexa was pacing around the campus, she was worried about Costia, she had been using excuses not too see her girlfriend. Not that Lexa didn’t care about Costia, but she didn’t want to face the girl, to tell her how she really felt. 

Lexa felt a buzz in her slacks and reached fast to her phone “Hello? Costia?” She asked in a desperate tone, without even knowing who it really was.

“No, you dumbass, this is not Costia!” 

“Anya?”

“Yes! Lexa, I can’t believe you have done this to her!”

“Wait, Anya, just listen to me! This is a misunderstanding!”

“No! You listen you looser, when I made the huge mistake of introducing Costia to you, I did this thinking that you were the best person for her. She is my best friend Lexa, she trusted you, I trusted you, I can’t believe how you hurt her.”

Anya was Costia’s best friend, and she was like a big sister to Lexa, so she managed to get them two together. She thought it would be a good idea, at the moment. Now she was upset because Lexa hurt Costia like that.

“I know, and I’m sorry. But it’s not what you think, I need to talk to her, you need to tell me where she is.” Lexa begged “Please, Anya.”

Anya sighed and pinched her nose, trying to calm her nerves “She’s sleeping. But I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

“All right, thank you Anya.”

“But first, we will have a little talk tomorrow.” 

“Of course, see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah.” Any responded dryly.

Lexa shoved her phone back in her pockets and headed back to her room, she was really worried about Costia, she didn’t even know if she would be able to get some sleep after that. Lexa hated to disappoint people, especially the ones she loved.

 

*****

 

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. 

“Geez!” Clarke mumbled putting her pillow over her head. “Turn this off." Her voice muffled by the pillow. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot to turn it off last night.” Lexa said reaching out to turn the alarm clock off.

The blonde was too sleepy to say anything else, and got back to sleep as soon as the bothering noise stopped. 

Lexa sat on her bed rubbing her eyes and moved slowly to the bathroom, she turned the shower on and let out a deep breath. Today Lexa had to clear things up between her and Costia. It won’t be easy. She told to herself.

After a long shower the brunette got out of the bathroom, already dressed with gym clothes. She picked her phone and unlocked the screen. 6:00 am. "Time to get your shit together Lexa."

Lexa got out of the room and put her headphones on. 

Tree hours later Clarke woke up, she was still dizzy because of the sleepiness and she was feeling a headache. “Why did you have to drink that much?” She told to herself.

Clarke turned her face to the nightstand still managing to open her eyes and saw that she just got a notification on her phone, she took her phone and looked at it with narrowed eyes as she unlocked the screen.

Mom

9:23 am: Hi, sweetheart, I don’t know if you are already awake, so I’ll just leave this message. How are you doing? I love you, call me when you can.

Clarke smiled at the message, but didn’t answer anything, she was planning to call her mother later. 

Clarke got off her bed and went straight to the bathroom to take a Wake-The-Fuck-Up cold shower. 

After getting ready, Clarke went to Raven’s room.

“Hey, Reyes! Open up!” The blonde knocked the door for several times, but no one answered, so she got back to her room.

When she entered the room Lexa was already there.

“Hey.” Clarke said without much enthusiasm.

“Hello, Clarke...”

Clarke sat on her bed and let out a long sigh, facing the ceiling. 

“Are you okay?” The brunette asked as she took her sneakers off.

“Yes, it’s just that I thought I could have breakfast with my friends, but they weren’t in their room.”

“Oh… Well, I didn’t have breakfast yet, so if you just wait while I change, we can go to a coffee shop nearby.”

“Sure, why not?” The blonde answered with a little smile.

The brunette quickly changed her clothes in the bathroom and got out of there, she took her jacket and put it on.

“So, let’s go!” The brunette said opening the door and letting Clarke walk out of the bedroom first.

 

*****

 

The two entered the coffee shop. And picked a table. The waitress came quickly to their table.

“What it’ll be ladies?” The waitress asked with a polite smile on her face.

“To me, a chocolate frappuccino, please… uh…” Clarke looked at the apron of the waitress trying to read the name written “…Harper.” The blonde said with a polite smile.

“Ok… and what about you ma'am?” Harper asked looking at Lexa, who’s was distracted looking through the window thinking about her upcoming meeting with Costia. “Ma’am?” She tried again.

Lexa snapped out of her thoughts and looked at the waitress “Sorry… I’ll just want black coffee.”

“Is something wrong?” Clarke said with a frowning.

“No, it’s nothing.”

“Ok, then…” Clarke put her hands over the table and started fidgeting with her fingers “There’s anything that I should know about you?”

“What? What you mean?” The brunette asked confused.

“We’re roommates so I think it'd be good to get to know each other better.”

“Of course…” The brunette narrowed her eyes thoughtful. “I don’t like cats.”

Clarke laughed at the statement “That’s something, I guess.”

The brunette just smiled “Yes, I think you already figured out that I’m not the best when it comes to social skills.”

“That’s OK. I’ll try to help you.” Clarke said smiling “So, what are you studying for?”

“I’m studying to become a lawyer.”

“Woah, so you’re a future lawyer? Awesome.” Clarke said enthusiastically trying to cheer her up, she realized that the brunette wasn’t too happy.

“Yes, that’s what I want. What My parents always wanted. They were both lawyers, and I…” Lexa stopped when she remembered about her parents. They were good people, always supporting Lexa and being there for her.

Clarke instantly understand what was going on, and that made her remember about her father, a engineer who died in a car crash.

She squeezed Lexa's hand trying to bring some comfort the brunette. Lexa just gave her a little smile and nodded as a thank you.

The brunette broke the silence “What about you?”

“Medicine…” She paused before continuing “My mom is a doctor, she loves to help people, and so do I.”

The brunette opened her mouth to say something when she was cut by Raven who was approaching their table with Octavia.

“Hey, princess!” Raven said sitting beside Clarke, Octavia just kept standing there.

“Rae! Where the hell have you been?” Clarke said crossing her arms.

“It’s not my fault if you like to sleep until noon.”

Clarke scoffed and glared at her friends “Wait, what? You’re the one who kept me in that party until 2 am.”

Raven rolled her eyes and glanced at the brunette. “Will you introduce your new friend?” She said looking back at Clarke.

“Oh, yes. This is Lexa, my roommate. Lexa these are Raven and Octavia, my best friends in the world.” 

Lexa shook both of their hands and gave them a polite smile without saying anything.

“Your roommate? The same you called a jer–” Raven was cut off by a elbow on her rips. 

Lexa’s phone buzzed on the table, Anya sent her a text saying to meet her at the square that was close to her house, Lexa stand up as she read the text.

“I have to go now, sorry.” She said taking some cash from her pocket and putting it on the table. “Here.”

“It’s not necessary, I can pay.” Clarke offered.

“No, that’s on me.” She said with a smile and walked away.

When the brunette was out of sight when Raven started to speak again “So, how I was saying, didn’t you say that she was a jerk? Also a bitch if I recall correctly.”

“Yes, I thought she was by the way she treated me, but she’s actually a good person, she was just having a hard time.”

“Uhm. I see…” Raven looked up at Octavia with a mischievous grin on her face, Octavia who understand instantly what this was about, rolled her eyes with a smile on her face. “So, Clarke…”

“Yes?” Clarke said as she took a sip of her frappuccino.

“Your roommate is pretty hot, isn’t she?”

Clarke almost choked “What?”

“You heard what I said.”

“Yes, but… you know what? Don’t even start it Raven.” She said turning her face to window. Lexa was actually pretty cute, she thought, but snapped out of her thoughts quickly.

 

*****

 

Lexa was walking towards the square when she spotted Anya seated on a bench. She approached cautiously to the taller woman.

“Anya?”

“Lexa.” Anya said standing up. “Let’s take a walk.”

Lexa only nodded following her almost sister, who was really disappointed, and Lexa knew that.

“It was a misunderstanding, Anya. I wasn’t doing an–”

Anya cut her off “I know, I know you would never cheat on Costia, you’re not that kind of jerk…” She said with a steady voice. “That’s not the reason I’m upset with you.”

Lexa nodded in understandment.

“I know things between you and Costia aren’t going well. You pushed her away Lexa. You shut her down."

Lexa let out a deep breath “I know, I didn’t mean to hurt her Anya. I thought that staying away was the best choice to do. I didn’t know how to say that I don’t love her anymore without breaking her heart.”

“I love you Lexa, but you’re so stupid. If you didn’t love her anymore, you just had to spill it out.”

“I see it now. But I was afraid of how she would look at me, how she'd hate me. I still am.”

They stopped in front of Anya's apartment.

“Well, you know what to do. So stop being a coward.”

“I’ll try to fix it Anya.”

“I don’t think you can fix it, the damage is done, but you can do the right thing.” Anya said before walking away.

 

Anya lived on the third floor, so Lexa opted for the stairs. She thought time after time what she would say to Costia. But there wasn’t an easier way to do that, she just had to be honest.

She took a long breathe before knocking on the door. “Costia?”

“It’s not locked.” Lexa heard from the other side of the door.

“Hi.” She said as she entered the apartment.

“Hi.” Costia answered with a sad tone on her voice. “You came.”

“Of course I did.”

“I didn’t know if you were coming, you’ve been avoiding me for so long that I thought this time wouldn’t be different.”

Ouch. That words hurt Lexa deeply “I am so, so, sorry Costia...” She sit beside her on the couch and took her hands in hers “I want you to know that you mean the world to me. I love you…”

“But?” Costia said with teary eyes.

Oh, that eyes that showed so much pain, because of her. She caused this to Costia. “But not the way you love me. Not the way you need to be loved. I’m sorry Cos.”

Costia nodded and sighed trying not to cry “Don’t be, it’s not you fault, you can’t control your feelings.”

“I wish I could. If I could, I would choose to love you the way you deserve to be loved.” Lexa said lowering her head.

Costia lifted Lexa’s chin with her fingers and cupped the brunette’s face “I know…” She brought Lexa closer and kissed her cheek.

“Do you hate me?” Lexa asked with a shaky voice.

“No, but you really hurt me when you pushed me away, no even saying why.”

“I know and I'm so sor–”

“It’s ok, Lex. Really.”

Lexa closed the gap between them wrapping Costia into a tight embrace. “You’re such an amazing human being, I don't deserve you. I love you.”

Costia pulled away of the embrace to look at the brunette face “I love you too… not in the same way, but… I think ending up things is the best for both of us.”

Lexa nodded with a faintly smile “Can we still be friends?”

“Yes, of course Lex. I just need some time.”

“Sure, take your time, and when you’re ready, call me. We may be over as a couple, but I don’t want to loose you.”

“You won’t.”

“Are you living now?”

“Yes, Anya is taking me back.”

“Oh, ok.”

“So… you and that girl?”

“No! She is just my roommate, and she just asked me to dance with her, but there’s nothing between us. I actually barely know her.”

“I got it…” Costia looked at her watch before continuing “I think it’s time to go.”

“Right… I’ll help you.” Lexa said grabbing Costia's bags.

“Thanks Lex.”

Lexa helped Costia to take her bags to Anya’s car. After saying goodbye, Anya started the car engine and drove away.

 

*****

 

Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Lincoln were sitting on the edge of Clarke’ bed, watching a movie on her laptop. They started to get up as the credits rolled on the screen.

“I think I better get going.” Lincoln said as he stand up.

“Yeah, me too.” Octavia said walking to the door with Raven beside her.

“Bye princess.” Raven said before walking out of the room.

Clarke closed her laptop and put it on her desk. She turned off the lights and laid on her bed to get some sleep, but before she could close her eyes the door cracked open. "Lexa." She muttered.

Lexa entered the room on the tips of her toes, closing the door slowly behind her.

“What are you? A super spy?"

“Haha. I was trying to be quite. I didn’t want to wake you up.” 

“You didn’t.”

Lexa turned the lights on and entered the bathroom to take a quick shower, she changed to really, really, short jersey shorts and a white tank top showing her tattoo on her right arm. 

She got out of the bathroom and was about to turn the lights off when Clarke started to speak.

“Nice tattoo.”

“Oh. Thanks.” The brunette said with a smirk.

Clarke nodded and turned her back to the brunette getting comfy on her bed. The brunette turned off the lights and laid down on her bed.

“Good night, Lexa.”

“Night, Clarke.”

She is actually pretty hot. Clarke thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it guys! I hope you liked it, thanks for reading. We'll have a good amount of clexa going on next chapter so, get ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parties, drinks... It's a good match, right? Not really. A lot of clexa.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter. I loved writing this one, it's really funny :)

It has been two months since the classes began in college. Clarke and Lexa has been studying like crazies, so they barely had time to talk, even on weekends they'd be totally sunk into their books, today wouldn’t be different.

“Holy crap!” Clarke grumbled. “I hate math!”

Lexa chuckled as she kept reading her flashcards.

“What?” Clarke said glaring at the brunette.

The brunette just smiled and kept her eyes fixed on the flashcards. Clarke sighed and pushed her notebook away making them fall off the bed.

Lexa glanced at Clarke and let her flashcards on her bed, she took Clarke’s notebook from the floor and sat on edge of her bed. “This is not that bad.” She said solving the problems. 

“Ok Euclid of Alexandria.” 

The brunette smiled “Who?”

“You must know, he was a Greek mathemati… Ugh, forget about it.” 

“No, I like to see how nerd you are.”

“I am not a nerd, I just like history.” Clarke said rolling her eyes.

“I see… I think things are different when it comes to math though.” Lexa said with a smirk.

“Yeah, pretty much.” Clarke said sighing.

“I think I may help you, I’m really good with numbers.”

“Really? That would be awesome!” The blonde said sitting next to Lexa.

“But you’ll have to help me with something either.”

“I’m listening.”

“You know that I’m not very good when it comes to social skills… I think you can help me.”

“Ok… but how would it be?”

“We can start with Harper.”

“What you mean?” Clarke said frowning in confusion.  
“I want to ask her out, but I don’t know how to even start it.”

“The waitress?”

“Yes.” Lexa confirmed.

Clarke blinked several times in disbelief. No because Harper was a girl, Lexa has told her about Costia few days ago, and Clarke didn’t mind it. She was into boys and girls. However, she didn’t like this idea, at all. She didn’t know why.

“Clarke?” 

The sound of Lexa’s voice made her come back to reality.

“Yes?”

“So, deal?”

“I guess so… deal.” Clarke said without enthusiasm.

 

*****

 

Clarke was sitting on the grass under a oak along with Raven and Octavia, she was drawing while Raven was playing a game on her phone and Octavia was texting Lincoln.

“Damn zombie!” Raven yelled at her phone.

“Shit Raven! What’s wrong with you?” Clarke said a bit startled.

“A fucking zombie killed me.”

Clarke rolled her eyes and took Raven’s phone away. “Problem solved.”

“Hey! Give it back!” 

“No!” Clarke said laughing.

Raven just shrugged “This game was boring anyway.”

“So, what are you guys going to wear tomorrow?” Octavia asked to her friends.

“Tomorrow?” Clarke asked confused.

“Yes, Clarke, the costume party is tomorrow night. Did you forget?” Raven questioned her friend.

“I totally forgot. I have no idea what I’m going to wear.”

“Well, I’m going as Wonder Woman.”

“Lincoln and I are going as warriors.”

“I think I’ll figure something out until tomorrow.” Clarke said getting back to her drawing.

Clarke was concentrated on tracing lines on her drawing, she didn’t notice Raven staring at her with a mischievous gaze.

“Tell us Clarke, are you planning to invite someone to come with you?”

“What? No. Why?” 

“I was just wondering if you wouldn’t want to ask Lexa to come with us.”

Clarke rolled her eyes realizing her friend's sudden interest on Lexa. “Don't…”

“What? What’s the big deal?”

Clarke stood up and walked away, rolling her eyes.

“Wait!” Raven yelled as Clarke started to walk away.  
“You’ll be there tomorrow, right?” 

“Yes.”

“AND BRING LEXA WITH YOU!”

Clarke just rolled her eyes and kept walking.

 

Clarke was distracted when she bumped into someone. “Sorry!” she said as the wind took her drawing away.  
“You must be kidding me.” she said as she gone after the drawing, but at every attempt to get the drawing the wind blew it further away. When finally it landed on Lexa’s face.

“What the...” Lexa said grabbing the paper. She lowered the paper and was a bit surprised with what she saw. “That’s me.” 

The drawing hadn’t a signature. She looked around to see if someone was looking for the drawing, but she didn’t see anyone who seemed to be drawing or looking for it, so she just put it in her pocket and kept walking, trying to figure out who would have drawn her.  
Clarke didn’t see what happened to her drawing, she shrugged and gave up on her chase. “Great.” She said heading to her dorm.

 

“You’re late.” Lexa said sitting on her bed with reading glasses.

“For what?” Clarke said closing the door.

“We supposed to be studying today, remember? Math?”

“Oh, shit. I totally forgot about that.”

Clarke put her sketchbook on her desk and took her notebook, she sat beside Lexa; their arms brushed and Clarke’s arm tingled. She didn’t know why. Not quite.

 

They passed the whole afternoon studying. Clarke didn’t like math, but she loved spending time with Lexa.

“I can’t take it anymore, I need a break.” She said resting her head on the wall.

Lexa glanced at her and sighed. “Me too. What do you want to do now?”

Clarke turned her head so she was looking at Lexa “I’m hungry.”

“What about pizza?”

“Sounds good.”

“Ok, I’ll call and you pay.” Lexa said playfully as she took her phone on her desk.

“Ha-ha.” Clarke said smiling.

She looked at Lexa as she talked on the phone, she was staring without realizing, looking at beautiful full lips and green eyes. She looked away before the brunette see what she was doing. “What are you doing Clarke?” she told to herself mentally.

The brunette hung up on the phone and got back to the bed.

“We should watch something while we wait for the pizza.” Clarke broke the silence.

The brown-haired woman just nodded.

Clarke got up, took her laptop, and got back to Lexa’s side. “There’s a new TV show on Netflix, called Stranger Things.”

“I don’t like horror movies, neither horror TV shows.”

“If you are afraid I can let the lights on; if you want, so you won’t have to worry about the dark.” Clarke said giggling.

Lexa scoffed and narrowed her eyes “I’m not afraid if that’s what you think, I just don’t like these kind of stories.”

“It’s a sci-fi show, don’t worry.” Clarke said with a playful smile.

Lexa shrugged but smiled back, feeling kind of relived.

They were watching the first episode when the pizza guy arrived. Clarke wanted to pay it, but Lexa wouldn’t let her. 

They ate the pizza as they watched the TV show.

“That TV show is really good.” Lexa said after they finished the fourth episode and then yawned. “We can keep watching it tomorrow.”

Clarke nodded as she put her laptop on her desk. “Oh, by the way, there’s a party tomorrow, a costume party actually, do you wanna come?”

“I don’t know… I am not a huge fan of parties. Just a bunch of people getting drunk and doing stupid things.”

“It’ll be fun, and you don’t need to do anything stupid.”

Lexa thought a little about this before sighing in defeat. “Ok then.” She said with a smile.

Clarke just smiled back and turned off the lights. As she laid on her bed, Lexa started talking again “What are you going to wear?”

“I think I’m going as cat woman.”

“Oh.”

“What about you, something in mind?”

“I guess, but it’ll be a surprise.” She said chuckling.  
Clarke smiled at the sound.

“Good night.”

“Good night, Clarke.”

Clarke didn’t understand, but she loved the way Lexa spelled her name, especially the way she ‘dragged’ the ‘r’ and the 'k'.

 

*****

 

Clarke woke up late as usual on Saturday mornings and showered. “Shit, I forgot my clothes.” She got out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to pick her clothes that she left on her bed. 

The moment she was out of the bathroom, Lexa arrived.

“Hi.” Lexa said trying to look at anything except Clarke.

“Hey.” Clarke said as she picked her clothes. 

 

Few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom. Lexa was on the doorway of the room waiting for her.

“What?” She said confused.

“Coffee shop, remember?”

“Oh! I totally forgot.” 

She did not forget, but she also didn’t want to help Lexa, she didn’t want to see Lexa with Harper, she thought that she just didn’t like Harper, that wasn’t the truth, but she won’t admit. She snapped out of her thoughts and headed to the door; Lexa held the door open to let Clarke get out first and then closed it.

When they got to the coffee shop they sat on the table next to the window, as usual. A server called Monroe approached the table “How can I help you?”

“Hi. Where’s Harper?” Lexa asked, she didn’t see Harper.

“Harper doesn’t work here anymore. Sorry.”

“What?”

“She moved away yesterday.”

“Well, I didn’t know she was moving…” The brunette said with disappointment in her voice.

“Yep, neither did I, she was private person, you know?”

“Yeah, I know…”

“So, what do you want to order?” The server asked grabbing her pen.

“Black coffe, please.” 

“And you?” Monroe asked pointing the pen to Clarke.

“Chocolate Frappuccino, please.”

“Ok!” Monroe said leaving.

“I’m sorry.” Clarke was not sorry though, she was actually happy.

“Yeah, frustrated plans… but it’s ok.” She said with a smile. “There are other chicks out there.”

Clarke chuckled “I’m sure there are. Anyone else there you’re interested?”

“Not really.”

“I see.” 

“What about you?”

“Me? Oh, no! I’m fine; I just want to focus on college.”

Lexa was about to say something but stopped when Monroe arrived bringing their orders.

“Here, black coffee and chocolate frappuccino.” She said with a polite smile “Enjoy it.”

“Thanks.” Lexa said smiling back.

Clarke found herself staring at Lexa. Into those beautiful green eyes that seemed to be melding into her soul.

Their eyes locked, green orbs staring back at her and remained that way, even when she caught Lexa’s eyebrow slowly raising from either confusion or curiosity. 

Lexa stifled a smile and lowered her head looking now at the table.

Clarke smiled as she looked through the window and took a sip of her Frappuccino.

 

*****

 

Clarke was wearing her cat woman’s costume, she was looking at herself on the mirror when Raven hit on the door.

“Time to go princess!”

“On my way!”

She pressed her lips together to spread the red lipstick on her lips and headed to the door.

“Wow. You look hot!” Raven said looking at the blonde from head to toe.

Clarke was wearing black leather pants, black boots and jacket. Cat ears on top of her head completing her look. “Thanks, and you look great.”

“I know that.”

“Where’s O?” She said closing the door behind her and walking away with Raven that was dressed as wonder woman.

“She’s going with Lincoln, she must be already there. We are going with Bell.”

Clarke nodded and kept walking.

 

“Hey Bell.” Raven greeted her friend as they approached to his car.

“Hey Rae.” He said smiling at the brunette. “You look amazing.” He said widening his smile.

“Thanks Bell.” Raven said with a grin.

Clarke cleared her throat “We should get going.”

“Of course! You look good either Clarke.” He said as he moved to the drive’s seat door.

Clarke was staring at Raven with a quirked brow.

“What?” The brunette tilt her head pretending confusion.

Clarke just shook her head and opened the car's door and stepped inside.

 

*****

 

The music was playing loud, the house was filled with young people. Sorority students and neighbors that weren’t even invited. They were and drinking.

Lexa stepped inside the house immediately heading to the bar. She bumped into few people before getting there, luckily though no idiot spilled drink on her.

“Commander! It’s good to see you!” Monty said with a large smile on his face when he saw Lexa.

Raven was the one who came up with this nickname a couple of weeks ago.

“I told to not call me that.” Lexa warned, but not in a harsh tone. She smiled back at the boy dressed as werewolf. 

“So, what do you have there?” She said pointing to the bottle that Monty was holding.

“Umm. Something new, something really special, actually.” He said grinning.

Lexa wasn’t the type who liked to drink a lot, she didn’t like to get wasted, but hanging out with Raven was kind of a not so good influence, besides she wanted to have fun tonight without worrying too much.

Monty gave Lexa a shot of the experimental booze. And she accepted it nodding a thank you. As she drank it the liquid seemed to be burning her throat.

“Holy shit.” She said coughing.

“I know.” Monty said shaking his head proud. “It’s amazing, isn’t it?”

Lexa gave him a thumbs up but asked for a different drink.

Lincoln and Octavia approached the bar counter, both gasping for air.

“Where have you been?” Lexa asked them with a frown.

“We where dan...” Lincoln paused as he gathered air to finish his sentence “…dacing.”

“You won’t stay the whole night here, right?” Octavia asked Lexa “The party is amazing.”

“Don’t worry O. Lexa will have fun… as soon as Clarke get here.”

Lexa almost choked when she heard what her brother said “What?”

Lincoln and Octavia just laughed and Lexa rolled her eyes.

“Speaking of the devil…” Octavia said turning her head.

Clarke, Raven and Bellamy were walking towards them.

“Hi guys!” Bellamy greeted.

“Hey you!” Raven greeted high fiving everyone, she leaned on the bar counter and asked Monty to bring them drinks.

As soon as Lexa's eyes laid on Clarke, she froze. Mesmerized by the blonde. She got out of her stool and approached to her. “Hey…”

“Hey!” Clarke said smirking.

“You look beautiful.” She said before she could stop herself. Her jaw clenched as she tried to prevent the heat that filled the tips of her ears to reach her face. She swallowed hard and stared down into the white liquid filling her glass.

Clarke could feel her own blush filling her cheeks. “Um, thank you. You look great.” She said sheepishly. 

Lexa was wearing a black outfit, a pauldron with a red sash on her left shoulder, and her hair with few braids made. 

“Thank you…” Lexa said smiling.

Raven got closer to the two tilting her head “Aw, how cute. Why don’t you kiss already?”

“Raven!” Clarke looked at her making a face.

“What?” Raven said in a playful tone handing out a drink to the blonde.

Clarke rolled her eyes and took the glass.

“No need to get grumpy Clarke, I’m leaving you to alone.” She said wiking at Lexa.

Raven grabbed Bellamy’s arm bluntly making he almost drop his drink and walked away. Lexa huffed and watched as Raven walked away.

“So...” Clarke said shifting her weight from one foot to the other. “Who are you by the way?”

“Lexa Woods?”

Clarke laughed at the answer “I’m talking about your costume.”

“Oh! I’m the commander.” Lexa said smirking.

“Really?”

“Uh huh. Because of my power and greatness.”

“I see.” Clarke said with a quirked brow. “So what the great commander thinks of dacing with me?”

“I don’t think Batman would like it.” Lexa said with a playful tone.

“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Clarke said smiling.

“Ok then.” Lexa said taking Clarke’s hand “I don’t even know why you ask though, you know I can’t dance.”

“If you at least let me try to teach you.”

“That’s a hard task.”

“Well, I don’t easily give up.” She said looking at Lexa.

“Good. I wouldn’t like you to.”

 

Clarke and Lexa were dancing for several minutes. Their bodies were sweaty, and they were dangerously close to each other, feeling each others breath. Lexa barely moved, but she loved watching Clarke dancing. Dancing for her. Clarke turned around brushing her back to Lexa’s front. Lexa felt the blush make its way up her neck and filled her cheeks. She hoped it wasn’t bright enough for Clarke to notice. For anyone to notice. She was thankful to the dim light.She was breathing with certain difficulty feeling Clarke’s body against hers. She moved her hands down around Clarke’s waist and then hips. It was getting too hot.

Lexa glanced in Raven’s direction only to find the brunette and Bellamy staring back at them. They instantly looked up at the ceiling as if they’d been looking at it the entire time. 

The music stopped and Clarke looked at the direction of Lexa’s gaze.

Clarke shook her head. “I’m sorry, they’re not very subtle.”

Lexa stifled a smile and turned back to Clarke. “Do you want to drink something?”

“Yes!” Clarke said gasping a little.

The two headed to the bar counter and asked Monty to bring drinks. They drank and talked for a couple of hours, talking about everything, they weren’t restrained as before, especially Lexa, this was the power of the alcohol over her.

 

When Lexa laughed, Clarke felt her stomach flutter.

“I think you’re insane.” Clarke said laughing.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The brunette said smiling, and Clarke found herself thinking how unfair it was for someone to be that beautiful. She smiled back.

Lexa didn’t even know what she was talking about, she was a bit dizzy. “You’re so beautiful.” She said stumbling over her words.

“What did you say?” Clarke said also drunk and babbling.

Lexa just burst in laughter causing the blonde to laugh too. She lost her balance almost falling off the stool.

Raven, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were watching them from the other side of the room in amusement.

“We should take them back home.” Lincoln said looking at his sister.

“No, let them have their fun.” Raven said smiling at how silly the two were acting. “I think I gonna record them and use it as blackmail when I need them.”

They all laughed at Raven's comment.

“That’s a good idea, but I think Lexa would kill you before you could use it against them.” Lincoln said with a playful grin.

“You’re right.” Raven said sighing.

“I think I better get going, can you take Lexa back to the campus?” Lincoln asked Bellamy.

“Yeah, sure.” Bellamy said. “I just drank a glass of margarita. I got this.”

“All right then.” Lincoln wrapped his arm around Octavia’s shoulder and the two walked out of the house.

 

Clarke and Lexa got back to the dance floor and danced unrecognizable types of dance as the electronic songs played. They jumped and bumped into other people. They laughed of each other, both controlled by the amount of alcohol in their bloodstream.

A remix of “Smile” by Avril Lavigne started playing.

“I love this song!” Clarke yelled trying to be heard through the loud song.

“I’ve never heard it before.”

Clarke leaned closer to Lexa wrapping her arms over Lexa’s shoulders. Lexa smiled and wrapped her arms around Clarke’s hips, she lowered her hands down reaching Clarke’s butt.

The blonde pulled away and furrowing. “What are you doing Lexa?”

“Nothing!” The brunette said mischievously grinning.

Clarke laughed and started to dance again, however Lexa just stand there watching the blonde’s movements.

 

“Last night I blacked out, I think  
What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
I remember making out and then, oh, oh  
I woke up with a new tattoo  
Your name was on me and my name was on you  
I would do it all over again

You said "hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now I'm not the same  
Yeah, you said "hey" and since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame, yeah”

 

Lexa was listening to the music and narrowed her eyes. 

“Hey!” She called out Clarke.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“I have had an idea.” Lexa said grabbing Clarke’s wrist and took her out of the house. Clarke didn’t know where she was going, but she was too drunk to mind.

 

Raven and Bellamy were looking for Lexa and Clarke.

“We looked everywhere, they are not here Raven.”

“They must be somewhere.”

“The only place we didn’t look yet was the bedroom.”

“Do you think they a–” Raven said with winded eyes.

“I, uh… I don’t know…”

Raven smiled mischievously “Let’s get back Bell.”

“You gonna leave them here?”

“I think they don’t want to be taken anywhere. Let’s go.”

 

*****

 

Lexa woke up with a headache. She sat up on her bed, still a little dizzy. She rubbed her eyes and tucked a strand of hair that was on her face behind her ear. She looked at Clarke who was still deeply asleep and she smiled at the sight. She took her phone and unlocked the screen. 11:00 am.

Lexa sighed and got up; she took off the pauldron on her shoulder and headed to the bathroom. She washed her face and looked at her reflection on the mirror. She tried to remember what happened last night, but all she remembered was flashes of what happened. 

Her forearm was hurting a little; she lowered her head and spotted a plastic glued on her forearm. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and took it off.  
She read the black words that were written over her skin “Clarke Griffin is My Commander" Lexa winded her eyes in disbelief.

“Holy. Shit.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very different of the previous, but I really hope you guys like it. Thank you for the comments you left on chapter 3, this is really motivating. :)
> 
> It's basically clexa, because why not? And it's really fluff. 
> 
> I have to stop listening Sleeping At Last while I write...

Clarke woke up reluctantly, she moved slowly pushing the sheets away. She sat up on her bed and yawned. She headed to the bathroom but stopped on her way when she realized that the lights were on.

  
“ _Lexa_.” She muttered.

  
She got back to her bed, crawling into the sheets. She picked up her phone that was on the nightstand, and unlocked the screen to see who had texted her.

  
**RaeReyes**

**10:12 am:** You finally got the girl, huh? ;)

  
Clarke chuckled and shook her head. Lexa got out of the bathroom and stared at Clarke making a face; Clarke couldn’t say exactly what she was feeling.

  
Clarke furrowed her brow and tilted her head in question. “Are you okay?”

  
“Your arm.”

  
“What?”

  
“Look at your arm!”

  
Clarke furrowed harder not understanding what was wrong with her arm. “I don’t under–” she pushed the sleeve of her jacket and saw black words written over her arm, the spot bruised, she read what was written “Lexa Woods is My Babe”.

  
Clarke looked back at Lexa “What the fuck?”

  
“I got one too.”

  
Clarke stood up as Lexa got closer. Lexa stretched her arm to show her tattoo. Clarke took her forearm in her hands to read what was written.

  
“Oh my God. How did this happen?”

  
Lexa sighed “I knew that going to that party wasn’t a good idea, I’m not the most rational person when I’m drunk.”

  
“ _You think?_ ”

  
Just as Lexa went to speak, Clarke’s phone vibrated. “Shit.” she muttered as reluctantly pulled her phone from her pocket.

  
“Hello?”

  
“Hello sweetheart, how are you doing today?”

  
“I’m fine mom, what’s wrong?”

  
“There have to be something wrong for me to call my own daughter?”

  
“Sorry mom.”

  
“I just wanted to let you know that I’m coming to pick you up.”

  
“What? Now? What for?”

  
“Didn’t you say to me last week that you were going to spend the weekend with me?”

  
“Oh, I totally forgot about this.” Clarke said placing her hand on her face.

  
“I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. I have to hung up now, see you later sweetheart.”

  
“Ok, bye mom.”

  
“What are we gonna do?” Lexa said running her hand through her hair.

  
Clarke put her phone in her pocket and looked at Lexa “I don’t know… my mom is going to kill me.”

  
“She won’t.” Lexa said in amused tone.

  
“Do you think this is funny?” Clarke said furrowing.

  
“I didn’t said that.” Lexa said smiling at Clarke.

  
Clarke huffed but smiled back. She took her backpack that was on her table and put in some hoodies. “I think I’m going to wear those for a long time.” She said sighing.

  
Clarke was about to leave the room when she turned around to look at Lexa who was brushing her fingertips over the tattoo. “Hey.”

  
The brunette turned her attention to Clarke “Hm?”

  
“Don’t let Raven see this.” She said with a smile.

  
“You can be sure of that.” Lexa said smirking.

 

 

**********

 

 

“So... How are Raven and Octavia? I haven’t seen them in a while.” Abby asked her daughter, but keeping her attention on the street.

  
“They’re OK. Raven is the same, always making jokes and not leaving me alone.”

Clarke chuckled thinking what her friend would say if she knew about the tattoo.

“Octavia has a new boyfriend, so we barely talked these days.”

  
“Oh, I see. What about you, anyone that caught your attention?” Abby said smiling.

  
“Mom!”

  
“What? I can’t know if you’re interested in someone? I am your mother, but I’m also your friend.”

  
“No mom, there’s no one who ‘caught my attention’.” Clarke said turning her head to the window, trying to hide the blush that filled her cheeks when she thought about Lexa.

  
“Well, there’s someone who caught mine.”

  
“What!?” Clarke said turning her head to look at her mother. “What are you talking about?”

  
“I met someone… I want you to know him.”

  
Clarke scoffed “Oh, no. Please, _no_.” Clarke said shaking her head.

  
“Clarke.” Her mother said with a sad tone “Don’t do this.”

  
Clarke pressed her forehead against the window and kept her attention on the street, ignoring her mother.

  
Abby turned her head and looked quickly at her daughter before look at street again. She let out a deep breath and kept driving, she knew Clarke why Clarke was acting this way.

  
The silence around them was thick.Abby thought of several ways to break it.

“You know that no one is never going to replace your father. I know you loved him, and so did I.” She leaned back against her seat, letting out a long breath before continuing “Don’t you think he would want me to move on? To try to be happy again?”

  
“You don’t need a man to be happy.” Clarke said harshly.

  
“ _No_. But I really like him, and he makes me happier. I thought you would be glad to know that.”

  
Clarke lowered her head, she knew that her mother had all the right to move on, but it hurt her, because she couldn’t imagine her mother with someone other than her father.

  
“Jake will always be in my heart, Clarke.” Abby said squeezing her daughter’s hand.

  
“I know mom, I’m sorry.” She said giving a faintly smile to her mom. “If he hurts you though, I’ll kill him.”

  
Abby chuckled “I know.”

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Lexa was sitting on the same table she sat every time she went to the coffee shop. She was using her reading glasses and a black jacket that was covering her new tattoo. She bookmarked the page she was reading and closed her book.

  
She took a sip of her coffe; her head tilted back as she swallowed the warm liquid. She placed the cup back down on the table and pulled the sleeve of her jacket; she read the words that were written on her left forearm. “Clarke.” She smiled thinking of the blonde.

  
A shadow surrounded her and green eyes shifted upward. Raven stared down at her.   
“Ra-Raven?” She said pulling the sleeve back to its place quickly.

  
“Hi commander.” Raven said sitting down in front of her. She crossed her arms on chest and looked at the brunette with suspicious.

  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked narrowing her eyes.

  
“You and Clarke, huh?”

  
“There’s no me and Clarke.”

  
“Really? That’s not what I saw last night.”

Raven said with a mischievous grin.

  
Lexa rolled her eyes. She prayed that Raven would just let whatever she had seen go.

  
“Okay, if that’s how you’re going to play…” Raven stood up and walked away, but not before wiking at Lexa “See you around commander.”

Raven got back to her table that she was seated with Octavia. "Lexa is acting weird, but I'll find out what happened yesterday."

Octavia rolled her eyes "I think you should stop."

"Like hell I should." Raven said looking at Lexa. "I just need to make some calls. And don't you dare to roll your eyes, I know you're just as curious as I am."

 

 

**********

 

 

Abby parked her car and turned off the car engine. Clarke got out of the car and let out a long breath. “Home, sweet _home_.” She headed to the door and opened it, she was going to take her hoodie off, but remembered of the tattoo.

  
“Are you hungry?”

  
“No.”

  
“I’ll need your help to prepare the dinner, Marcus is coming at 7 o'clock.”

  
“Yeah, let me just take a shower first.”

  
Abby nodded and Clarke climbed the stairs to her bedroom. She cracked the door open and laid down on her bed, she pulled the sleeve of her jacket to look at the tattoo. “Lexa Woods is My Babe” she read giggling.

  
She pulled her phone from her pocket and started to write a text.

  
**PrincessGriffin**

**1:19 pm:** Did someone find out about your tattoo?

  
She typed send and waited for an answer that came in less than one minute later.

  
**LexaW**

**1:19 pm:** No, I’m good at keeping secrets.

  
**PrincessGriffin**

**1:20 pm:** lol I hope so.

  
**LexaW**

**1:20 pm:** How was the trip?

  
**PrincessGriffin**

**1:21 pm:** It was OK, and guess what, my mom going to introduce me to her new boyfriend tonight.

  
**LexaW**

**1:22 pm:** _Really?_ And are you okay with that?

  
**PrincessGriffin**

**1:24 pm:** Well, I just want her to be happy, I can’t be selfish. 

  
**LexaW**

**1:26 pm:** Yeah, you're right.

 

**PrincessGriffin**

**1:27 pm:** Gotta go, ttyl.

 

Clarke sighed and got in the bathroom to take a shower. She changed to a black shirt with long sleeves and blue jeans then headed back to the kitchen to help her mother with dinner.

 

 

*********

 

 

The dinner went well, Marcus was actually a good man and he was really funny. Clarke kind of hated this feeling, but she really liked him.

  
Abby walked to the door with Marcus, she said goodbye and closed the door. She walked back to the kitchen where Clarke had just finished washing the dishes. She crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked steadily at Clarke. The blonde turned her attention to her mother and tilted her head, confused.

  
“Who’s Lexa Woods?”

  
“What?”

  
“You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play the fool.”

  
Clarke looked at her forearm, and closed her eyes when she realized the mistake she have made. “ _Shit_.” She muttered.

  
Clarke pulled the sleeves of the shirt while she was having dinner, she didn’t remember about the tattoo on the underside of her forearm.

  
“Lexa is my daughter.”

  
“What?”

  
“I mean, my future daughter! When I have one that’s how I’ll call her.”

  
Abby couldn’t help but laugh at how lame was the excuse her daughter was giving her.

  
“I am serious Clarke.”

  
Clarke let out a deep breath and started to explain what happened and how she got the tattoo. She didn’t say the truth though.

 

 

*********

 

 

Clarke opened the door of her bedroom and stepped inside. Lexa was seated on her bed with her laptop on lap. She turned her head and looked at Clarke.

  
“Hey.” Lexa greeted her with a smile.

  
“Hey!” Clarke said smiling back.

  
“So how was the dinner with your future step father yesterday?”

  
“It was good.” Clarke sighed before continuing “I think he may be the right man for my mom. He makes her happy, and she deserves it.”

  
Lexa nodded in agreement. “I wish I could see my mom or my father again. I miss them so much.” She said in a sad tone.

  
Clarke left her backpack on her bed and moved to sit beside Lexa. “Hey, it’s OK.” She said taking Lexa's hands in hers. “I know it’s not easy… but I know wherever they are they are proud of you. You’re a _great_ person Lexa.”

  
Lexa nodded and muttered a “ _thank you_ ”

  
She lifted her head and looked at Clarke, beautiful blue eyes that were looking back at her, she tried really hard to not to look at the girl’s lips, but she couldn’t avoid it. She looked back at Clarke eyes and looked away before she couldn’t stop herself of doing something stupid.

  
Clarke could feel the heat on her cheeks. Especially when she realized she was still holding Lexa’s hand. She stood up finally releasing her hold on Lexa's hand.

  
“There’s something else that I need to tell you.” Clarke said looking at the floor.

  
“What is it?”

  
“I told my mother that you’re my girlfriend.”

  
“WHAT?” Lexa said looking at the blonde with winded eyes. “Why?”

  
“Because she saw my tattoo and that was the best thing I could come up with.”

  
“What about the truth?”

  
“What truth? That we got wasted and then tattooed our names on one another's arms? You _really_ don’t know my mother.”

"We just have to pay to remove our tattoos."

"I know, but now my mom wants an explanation."

They were both silent for a while before Clarke speak again “She wants to meet you, she wants to know what are your intentions with me.”

  
Lexa’s eyes were winded. “Are you serious?"

“This is not a big deal Lexa, it’ll be just one night. You won't have to kiss me in front of her or anything like that.”

  
“You’re crazy.” Lexa said chuckling.

  
“Says the girl who tattooed my name on her arm.” Clarke said smiling.

  
“I was drunk when I did that. You on the other hand was aware of your actions.”

  
“Wow. Would it be that bad be my girlfriend?”

  
Lexa froze at the words. _It would be perfect, actually._ She thought.

  
“No, I– I didn’t meant it…"

  
Clarke chuckled and patted Lexa’s shoulder. “It’s ok, I’m just kidding.”

Clarke tilted her head and made a sad puppy face “Will you help _me_?”

  
Lexa giggled at the blonde’s action and nodded. “That’s what friends are for.” _Really Lexa? That’s what friends are for? To pretend that they’re in love?_ She told herself mentally. “When she wants to meet me?”

  
“Next weekend.”

  
“I still think this is craziness.”

  
Clarke smiled at Lexa “Relax, I know she’ll like you.”

  
“Of course she will, I’m amazing.” Lexa said playfully.

 

 

**********

 

 

Lexa glanced at the door then at the bouquet of flowers in her hands then back at the door. She honestly couldn’t remember the last time she was this antsy.

  
Clarke chuckled when she saw how nervous the brunette was. “It’s ok Lexa.” She assured her squeezing her hand.

  
Lexa looked down at their hands and back at Clarke’s face, she was more relaxed now, something that only Clarke could do.

  
Abby opened the door with a smile. Lexa let go of Clarke’s hand and looked at the older women.

  
“Ah, you must be Lexa.” Abby greeted “I’m Abby, Clarke’s mother.” she stepped to the side “Please. Come in.”

  
“Thank you. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Lexa responded, as she walked inside, she handed the bouquet to Abby. “I hope you like it.”

  
Abby accept the item. “You didn’t have to bring anything.” She closed the door and admired the bouquet in her hand.

  
“The lunch is ready.” Abby said walking to the kitchen.

 

 

  
After having dinner, Abby stood up picking up the plates from the table. Lexa stood up as well helping Abby with the plates. She offered herself to wash the dishes and Abby accepted with a smile on her face.

  
Lexa wanted to cause a good impression, she didn’t know why she was so worried though. She supposed to be just pretending.

  
“Done.” Lexa said after washing all the dishes.

  
Abby and Clarke were on the living room. Lexa headed to where they were and sat on the couch beside Clarke.

  
“Clarke, can you excuse us?”

  
“Yes, sure.” Clarke said standing up.

  
Clarke did her best to control the idiotic smile that threatened to overtake her face when Lexa looked at her.

  
When Clarke was out of sight Abby started to talk again “So Lexa, what were you thinking when you made this tattoo?”

  
“I- I do not know what I was thinking when I made it.”

  
“That’s what I thought.” Abby let out a long sigh.

  
“It won’t happen again.”

  
“I’m sure of that.” Abby said glaring at the brunette. “So what you really want with my daughter?”

  
“I…” Lexa paused before continuing.

“Clarke is a really amazing woman. She’s sweet, smart and beautiful. She means a lot for me. And I don’t know what I would be without her, because I don’t know how is to live without her anymore. She’s special.”

  
Clarke was on sitting on the stairs, listening what they were saying and she melted at Lexa’s words, but she shook her head, trying to remember herself that _it wasn’t true_.

  
“Hm. I see. The last person Clarke brought here hurt her feelings deeply, and I don’t want it to happen again.”

  
“I would never hurt Clarke. I promise you that ma’am.”

  
Abby nodded “I believe you, I saw the way you look at her. I can see how much you like my daughter.”

  
Lexa blushed a little at her words. Was this so obvious? She was certain that the words _‘I want you desperately’_ were written all over her face while she was looking at Clarle.

“I _really_ like her.”

  
“And she really likes you too. She actually talks about you a lot.”

  
“Does she?” Lexa said surprised.

  
“Yes.”

  
Lexa smiled. She didn’t know that.

  
“I’m happy she found someone like you.”

  
Lexa chuckled “Someone like me? The same girl who made a tattoo of her name on Clarke’s arm knowing her for only two months. Perfect kind of girlfriend, huh?” She said playfully.

  
“No that part…” Abby chuckled. “Someone who really care about her.”

  
Lexa smiled and lowered her head. She didn’t feel like it was pretending, this was _real_. She _really_ cared about Clarke, more than she would admit.

 

“I think that’s all.” Abby broke the momentary silence. “We should go sleep now. The guest bedroom is upstairs.”

  
Lexa nodded and stood up. Clarke hurried up and got into her bedroom before anyone noticed that she was hearing the whole conversation.

 

 

  
Lexa entered the bedroom and closed the door behind her. She took a shower and changed her clothes. She laid down on her bed; she tried to sleep, but all she could do was think about Clarke, she wanted to get out of that room and kiss Clarke, tell her all what she was feeling. She couldn’t hold it anymore.

  
She stood up and turn on the lights. She held the knob of the door, she wanted to open it, but couldn’t do it.

  
“ _What are you doing Lexa?_ ” she told herself before pulling away of the door. For her surprise the door opened.

  
“Clarke?” Her eyes winded.

  
“Hi.” Clarke said with a husky voice.

  
“What are you doing here?”

  
“I needed to ask you something.” Clarke said as she got closer to the brunette.

  
Lexa could feel the heat of Clarke’s body at how close they were now.

  
“Yes?” Lexa said almost as a whisper.

  
“All of those things that you said downstairs, were they true?”

  
Lexa swallowed hard hearing the question “Yes.”

  
Clarke smirked and leaned closer to the brunette.

  
Lexa cupped Clarke’s cheek and closed the gap between them slowly. Lexa’s kiss was gentle. Clarke let herself fall into the kiss.

She opened her mouth and gave access to Lexa’s tongue, the feeling was so overwhelming that Clarke couldn’t stop the moan.

Lexa’s hands were on Clarke’s hips anchoring her as if she was her home.

  
Clarke was the first to break the contact, reluctantly. Seeing those dark green eyes devouring her the way they were sent electric sparks into her skin. Clarke smiled and rested her forehead against Lexa’s. “I better go back to my room.”

Lexa nodded pulling away from the blonde.

Clarke opened the door and glanced back at Lexa before leaving.

  
“Good night, Lexa.”

  
“Good night, Clarke.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... What can I say about this chapter? I don't know! I loved writing this one though. I would say that this one is about friendship and also love. Mostly about love of course :3
> 
> I hope you like it ;3

“Yes, you are!”

  
“No, I am not.”

  
“Yes, you are.”

  
“NO, I AM NOT!” Clarke yelled at Raven making everyone else in the coffee shop look at them. Clarke turned her head to see everyone looking at them and lowered her head sighing.

  
“I am _not_ acting weird.” She said almost as a whisper trying not to call attention again.  
Raven shrugged and placed her arms on the table. “Then why are you wearing _just_ shirts with long sleeves? It’s been two weeks and that’s all you’re have been wearing.”

  
“That’s not true.”

  
“You’re right, I forgot about the hoodies and jackets.” She said reaching for the blonde’s forearm.

  
Clarke quickly strayed from Raven's grip.

  
“Ah-ha! I knew that it had something to do with your arm; you’re trying to hide something.” Raven said and Clarke kicked her gently under the table.

  
“I think you’re crazy.”

  
“Me either.” Octavia said chuckling.

  
Raven rolled her eyes. “Bellamy doesn’t think so.” Raven teased Octavia.

  
Octavia glared at her like she was going to kill her and Raven burst in laugh. Clarke just smiled shaking her head.

  
“So, how’s Lexa?” Raven’s voice cut through the moment and Clarke closed her eyes realizing the mischievousness that laced her friend’s tone. “I didn’t see much of her these days.”

  
“Yeah, she’s too busy studying for her exams.”

  
“She’s _really_ attractive, huh?” Raven asked, shooting Clarke a wicked grin.

  
“Raven.” She warned, receiving a grin at the sound. “What?” Raven asked, innocently as Octavia rolled her eyes. “Anyway, Octavia and I are going to the movies tonight…”

  
“Are we–” Octavia stopped on her words when Raven elbowed her slightly.

  
“Don’t you remember O?” She said glaring at Octavia.

  
“OH! Yes, we are.” She said nodding.

  
“So why don’t you come and brings Lexa with you?” Raven said.

  
Clarke thought a little before answer, she knew what were Raven intentions, but she actually wanted to hang out with Lexa more, they barely talked to each other the past two weeks. “Yeah, sure. But _only_ if you don’t try to embarrass me.”

  
“I won’t.” Raven said wiking at Clarke.

 

  
Since they kissed neither Lexa or Clarke knew exactly how to act. What should they do next? Clarke just knew that she liked kissing Lexa, and she didn’t regret it, however she didn’t know if she wanted something more with Lexa. Clarke was afraid of getting hurt once again. She knew that they should have talked about it, but most of the time they were really busy because of the upcoming exams and sometimes they were trying to avoid the subject. Maybe going out would be good for both of them; maybe she should just let things flow naturally between them.

 

 

  
*********

 

 

Anya and Lexa were walking around the campus, it’s been a while since they talked face to face, so Anya got to see her best friend. Her so detached best friend.

 

“…I’m happy that college is going well for you.”

  
“Yeah, me too. I’m really happy.” Lexa said stopping on her way. She looked at the blue sky and let out a sigh.

  
Anya glanced at her friend as reading her mind. She knew what this was about. “I know they would be proud of you, Lexa.”

  
Lexa turned her head to look at Anya with a smile “Yes…”

  
The two started to walk again silent. After a while in silence, Lexa started to talk again.

 

“Have you talked to Costia?”

  
“Yes.”

  
“Of course, she’s your friend.” She said kicking the grass slightly.

  
“Yes, she misses you though.”

  
“She does?”

  
“Yes, your friendship means a lot for her.”

  
“It means a lot for me too, but after we broke up, she didn’t talk to me. I waited for her to call me, but… it’s been almost three months.”

  
“She’ll talk to you… when she is ready.”

  
Lexa nodded. This time was Anya the one to stop walking, causing her friend to turn around in confusion.

  
“I actually have something important to tell you.” Anya said sighing.

  
“And what would–” Someone calling her name made Lexa stop talking to see who was this.

  
“Lexa!” Clarke called out as she got closer to the brunette.

  
“Clarke.” The brunette said smiling at the blonde.

  
“Hey…” Clarke said placing her hand over Lexa's shoulder.

  
The two locked eyes for few seconds that seemed like years before Anya cleared her throat to call their attention.

  
“Oh… Clarke this is Anya, Anya this is Clarke, my roommate.”

  
“Clarke! Oh, I heard about you.” Anya said shaking the blonde's hand with a smile.

  
“Hopefully good things.” The blonde said smiling back.

  
“Yes, a lot of good things actually.” Anya said wiking at the brunette who was now trying to hide her face from Clarke’s gaze.

  
“I’m happy to hear that.” Clarke said looking at Anya again.

  
“I think I better get going.” Anya said pulling her car keys from her pockets.

  
“Wait, didn’t you have something to tell me?” Lexa said with a frown.

  
“That can come later.” Anya said as she walked towards her car that was parked on the other side of the street. She waved a good bye before get in the car and drove away. Clarke and Lexa just stared as the car went out of sight, in silence.

  
“So what kind of good things did you say about me?” Clarke asked grinning at the brunette.

  
“She was just being polite, I actually said mean things about you. How much annoying you a–” Her sentence was stopped by a elbow on her rips. “Ouch.”

  
“You deserve worse than that though.”

  
“Why? I was just kidding.” Lexa said playfully.

  
“I know, but it was funny anyway.” Clarke said chuckling.

  
“Ooh, really?” Lexa put her hands inside Clarke’s shirt, rubbing her fingers into her stomach. “What about this, do you think this is funny?”

  
“NO! STOP, PLEASE. STOP!” Clarke said bursting in laugh. “I hate tickles.”

  
“Good to know.” Lexa said giggling.

  
Clarke ran, but Lexa didn’t follow her. She just stood there in amusement, smiling.

  
“Clarke…” She muttered. “I really like you.”

  
“Aren’t you coming?” Clarke said seeing that Lexa wasn’t following her.

  
Lexa nodded as walked towards the blonde.

 

 

 

**********

 

 

 

Clarke laid on her bed, stretching her legs on the wall and Lexa got back to reading her flashcards. Now and then she stole a few glances from Clarke, but without saying anything. After few minutes Clarke got up from bed sighing.

  
“What’s wrong?” Lexa asked.

  
“I’m bored.” Clarke said grinning at the brunette who chuckled not knowing how to take that.

  
“What?”

  
Clarke sat beside Lexa on the floor, resting her head on the edge of the bed and reached for her flashcards.

  
“Can’t you stop studying for one damn second?”

  
“No.” Lexa snatched the flashcards out of her hands. Clarke turned and reached for the flashcards, but Lexa held it up.

  
“Oh, come on Lexa.”

  
“I said no. I have to study.”

  
Clarke sighed and rolled her eyes. She started to get closer to Lexa. So now they were inches away from each other. Lexa gulped down as her heart started beating fast at the girl’s proximity. She turned her head slowly, facing Clarke. Clarke smiled and in a fast movement took the flashcards from Lexa. Lexa frowned and tried to get it back but the blonde got up of floor backing away from Lexa.

  
“Clarke, give it back!”

  
“Do you wanna it?” Clarke said teasing. “Then come here and take it.”

  
Lexa stood up and tried to reach the flashcards but Clarke waved them away.“Oops.” She said grinning.

  
Lexa tried to reach it again but Clarke ran away and Lexa gone after her, chasing her around the room. Clarke almost bumped into the lamp but kept running.

  
“Clarke, stop that! You’re not twelve anymore.” Lexa said but smiled in amusement.

  
“Maybe I don’t care.” Clarke said giggling.

  
Lexa was on the other side of the room while Clarke was next to her bed, Lexa moved slowly getting closer to the blonde. She tried to run away again but Lexa grabbed Clarke’s waist pulling her down on her bed. She struggled but Lexa was stronger and immobilized the blonde, she was pinning both of Clarke’s hands against the mattress. Both of them gasping for air. They locked eyes, eyes not daring to look away.  
Clarke smiled causing the brunette to smile as well. She realized that the brunette was easing her grip and took the opportunity, she rolled them on and was suddenly on top of Lexa, resting her hands over her shoulders.

  
“ _You’re so beautiful_.” Lexa said before she could stop herself.

  
“ _You think_?” Clarke said smiling.

  
Lexa nodded smiling back.

  
Clarke started to lean in, but was stopped when she heard the sound of the door opening.

  
“Oh my God! Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you.” Raven said with a mischievous look.

  
“You weren’t interrupting anything.” Clarke said pulling away quickly from the brunette whose cheeks couldn’t be more red from embarrassment.

  
“Anyway, I just came here to remember you about tonight.” Raven said now looking with a grin at Lexa who was trying desperately to hide her face.

  
“There’s something really special called smartphones, you know? Where we can send texts, remember?” Clarke said narrowing her eyes at Raven.

  
“Chill out Griffin. I had important things to talk to you, but I’m just leaving.”

  
“No! I’ll go.” Lexa said grabbing her flashcards and walking away quickly.

  
Raven watched as she walked out the room, with a mischievous look that Lexa avoided until she was finally out of the room.

  
“So, what is so important?” Clarke asked her friend curious.

  
“Bellamy asked me to be his girlfriend.”

  
“What? When?”

  
“Today, actually half an hour ago.”

  
“And what did you say?”

  
“I said yes.”

  
“Can’t wait to see Octavia’s face when she hear–”

  
“No! You can’t tell her, not yet.” Raven said grabbing Clarke’s arms.

  
“Ok, ok. Calm down, I won’t say anything.”

Clarke said as she held her hands up; she didn’t realized but the sleeves of her shirt were folded thanks to Raven’s grasp.

  
“What is that?” Raven said noticing a black words written under Clarke’s forearm.

  
Clarke tried to hide it but Raven grabbed her left forearm. Clarke struggled but gave up when she saw Raven’s wide eyes. She had read it.

  
“Oh. My. God.” Raven as her lips curved into a large smile. “I knew you were hiding something, but this?”

  
Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a long breath “It’s not what you think.”

  
“What? Clarke stop that, ok? I saw the proof of your crime, now everything makes sense.” Raven said grinning. “And Lexa got one too, didn’t she? Oh my gosh!”

  
“If you at least let me speak!” Clarke said with a steady voice but couldn’t avoid the smile. “Lexa and I were drunk when we did it.”

  
“So what? We got drunk a lot of times and I never tattooed your name on my arm.” Raven said chuckling.

  
“That’s… that’s different.”

  
“Of course it is, you’re in love.”

  
“No, we are not in love!”

  
“I won’t argue about that Clarke, you know I know.”

  
“What are you talking about?” Clarke said frowning.

  
“Well, last week I received a call of my good friend Abby, you know? And she asked about her daughter and her new girlfriend and–”

  
“My mom did what?”

  
“Yeah, if you answered the phone sometimes, maybe she wouldn’t have call your friends to know how you’re doing.” Raven said wiking.

Clarke sighed “I can’t believe that.”

  
“Oh, come on, Clarke! If you like her, just tell me. Are you two officially dating?”

  
“No, we’re not. My mom saw my tattoo and I needed an excuse for why I did this. Lexa just pretended to be my girlfriend for one night.”

  
“And?”

  
“And we kissed. That’s it.”

  
“Wow. Now I see that I was really interrupting your next step when I came, huh?”

  
Clarke narrowed her eyes and punched her friend on the shoulder “There were no next step going on, besides, we didn’t even talk about the kiss yet. I don’t know if she regrets it.”

  
“I’m sure she doesn’t.”

  
“Even if you’re right… I don’t know whether I’m ready or not for another relationship.”

  
“Well, that’s something you’ll have to find out. But if you want my advice, don’t let the past lead your future. Not everyone is like Finn.”

  
“I know.”

  
Raven hugged Clarke tightly, she knew how much Finn’s memories hurt Clarke. She pulled away when her phone rang.

  
“It’s Bell. I gotta go. See you later?” She said smiling.

  
“Yes.” Clarke said smiling back. “Hey!” she called out Raven before she left.

  
“Yeah?” Raven said turning her face, still holding the knob of the door.

  
“Don’t tell O and Lincoln about this.”

  
“I won’t tell if you don’t tell.” Raven said wiking at her friend and opened the door.

  
“NO EVEN TO BELLAMY!” Clarke shouted.

  
“CAN’T PROMISSE THAT!” Raven shouted back from the other side of the door.

 

 

 

***********

 

 

 

“Where are they?” Bellamy asked stomping on the floor impatiently.

  
“They must be making out.” Raven said laughing.

  
“No need to know about that!” Lincoln said shaking his head.

  
“It’s almost nine, we’ll get late.” Bellamy said pouting.

  
“Here they come.” Octavia said pointing to Clarke and Lexa.

  
“Finally!” Bellamy exasperated putting his hands in the air.

  
“Sorry guys.” Clarke said as she approached.

  
“Are you coming with us Lexa?” Lincoln asked pointing to his car.

  
“No, I’m going in my car.”

  
“Ok, then. Let’s go or we gonna miss the movie.” Lincoln said opening the door of the car to let Octavia get in.

  
Bellamy got in his car and opened the door for Raven from inside, she got in the car but not before wiking at Clarke and Lexa.

  
“She never changes, does she?” Lexa said glancing at Clarke who just chuckled.

 

 

  
Clarke didn’t say a word during the drive, neither did Lexa. The only sound was of the song coming from the radio. Clarke was looking through the window, thinking about what Raven had said earlier. It helps no one to dwell on the past. There was no reason to not let things between her and Lexa flow. She knew Lexa wasn’t like Finn. Lexa was different, she was special. Clarke took a deep breath and turned her head to look at Lexa.

  
Lexa was focused on the street but realized Clarke’s gaze. “What is it?”

  
“Nothing…”

  
“What you mean ‘nothing’? Tell me what is bothering you.”

  
Clarke chuckled “It’s not something that is really bothering me."

  
Lexa stopped the car on the traffic light and turned her head to look at Clarke. “What is it then?” Lexa said softly.

  
Clarke smiled and leaned in, slowly, she cupped the brunette's face; thumbs brushing over sharp cheekbones. Clarke her lips against Lexa's. _Soft full lips_. Lexa cupped the nape of her neck pulling Clarke closer, their lips were opening and closing over one another, slow movements like if they were dancing. Just few seconds that seemed like an eternity.

Clarke pulled away and looked at the beautiful green eyes.

  
“It wasn’t just ‘nothing’, huh?” Lexa said smirking.

  
Clarke chuckled pecking Lexa on the lips once again.

 

 

  
*********

 

 

They were in line to buy the snacks when Raven started to speak. “Hey, Lexa!”

  
“Yes?” she questioned, taking a quick side look at Clarke then giving her full attention to Raven.

  
“I was thinking in make a new tattoo, here.” She said pointing to her left forearm. “What you think?”

  
Clarke pinched the tip of her nose and shook her head smiling.

  
“I think that’s a bad idea.”

  
“Really? I was thinking of, you know, write the name of my future boyfriend here.”

  
“What if you two break–” Lexa windned her eyes when she realized what Raven was talking about.

  
Raven laughed while Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy just watched the scene frowning not understanding what all this was about.

  
Raven was about to tease Lexa again but the guy calling out for the next costumer made her turn around to buy the popcorn.

  
Clarke couldn’t hold her laugh anymore and draped herself over Lexa, holding onto the brunette's jacket as her laughter tumbled onto Lexa's neck. Lexa rolled her eyes, however Clarke could see the quirk of her lips upwards. Her actions making their friends even more confused then they already were.

 

 

After buying everything and getting the tickets they made their way to the movie theater. Lexa and Clarke were behind their friends and Lexa took the opportunity to talk to Clarke in private.

  
“Why did you tell Raven about the tattoo?”

  
“I didn’t, she found out on her own.” Clarke said chuckling. “But she didn’t tell anyone.” Clarke reassured Lexa that was now less tense knowing that.

 

“Hey.” Lexa said softly elbowing Clarke to call her attention, since she was holding both of their popcorn buckets, she couldn’t do it with her hands.

  
“You’re beautiful.” She said smiling.

"You already told me that."

"I know but I would say this thousand times more."

  
“Aw, you're getting smoother... Thank yo–” Clarke was cut off by Raven who pulled her to walk faster.

  
“The movie already started!” She said frowning at her friends. “We don’t have time for romance.”

 

 

  
**********

 

 

 

Raven was throwing popcorns at Bellamy who supposed to be watching the movie, but instead was fall asleep. She sighed and punched him on the shoulder making him wake up startled. Making everyone laugh.

  
“Sorry Rae.” He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Raven shrugged and leaned over her not so secret boyfriend’s chest.

  
“How can Octavia not know that they’re dating?” Lexa asked Clarke.

  
“I think she knows, but doesn’t want to acknowledge that.”

  
“Oh.”

  
Clarke looked at Bellamy and Raven and chuckled at how silly they were. She reached for more popcorn, but the bucket was already empty.

  
“Do you want me to buy you more popcorn?” Lexa said to Clarke’s ear, a proximity that sent sparks through Clarke’s spine.

  
She turned her head facing the brunette and nodded smiling. She wanted to kiss her again, she _really_ wanted, but she couldn't do that so near of her friends, _not yet._ Lexa smiled back and stood up.

 

 

  
Once out of there Lexa saw something that she didn’t expect to see. Among the other people in the line, Anya and Costia _hugging_. Too close, more than friends are supposed to be. Lexa frowned at what she was seeing and her frown deepened more when Anya pecked Costia’s lips. No, now she was furious. Her breathing increasing as she closed her hands into fists.

  
_Costia and Anya, together? It can’t be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked this one :)  
> Anya and Costia, huh? What are you going to do miss Woods?
> 
> Comments, suggestions and reviews are always welcomed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lexa will face Anya! Choose your side, who'll win this battle? No. I'm kidding. it's a short chapter, it's mostly about Lexa and Anya w Costia. I hope you like it :)

_Costia and Anya, together? It can’t be._

  
Lexa was motionless, the only thing she could do was to think about how pissed off she was. Her blood was boiling. _Why didn’t they tell me? Since when they have been together?_ She was feeling betrayed; betrayed not just by somebody but by the two people she trusted the most, the woman she considered as her sister and her best friend. Lexa clenched her jaw, she wanted to get closer and punch Anya on the face, but Lexa didn’t want to make a scene. She just kept glaring at them, she was expecting for them to look at her, she wanted them to know that she saw them and she was not happy with that. But as they didn’t look at her, she decided to get closer, ready to face them, in the less violent way possible, at least that’s what she intended. She she started walking when Lincoln grabbed her arm.

  
“Hey, wait for me. O asked me to buy more popcorn for her–” He said with a smile that vanished right away when he saw the harsh expression on the brunette’s face. “What happened?”

  
Lexa just turned her head to her “friends” showing him what was wrong. Lincoln looked at the same direction and was surprised by what he was seeing. “Shit.”

  
“Yeah, pretty shitty of them not to tell me.” Lexa scoffed.

  
Lincoln didn’t say anything, he just shrugged as her sister looked at him.

  
“Won’t you say anything?”

  
“I… I, uh… I thought you already knew, but your reaction tell me otherwise.”

  
“What?” Lexa said not quite understanding what he meant. “Wait, you knew about this?”

  
“I did, bu–” He couldn’t finish his sentence when Lexa hit him hard on the shoulder. “Ouch!”

  
“I can’t believe you!” She exasperated.

  
“Anya told me she was going to tell you this week… It was something that she had to tell you, not me. I’m sorry.” Lincoln said sighing.

  
Lexa sighed as well and looked at her friends again. “I can’t believe they did it to me.” She said with perceptible disappointed and anger in her voice.

  
“Hey.” Lincoln said reaching for his sister’s arm “Don’t do anything stupid.”

  
“I won’t.” Lexa said once her breathing was relatively back to normal.

  
“Why don’t you get back in there and let me buy the popcorn?”

  
Lexa glanced once more at the two shaking her head. “All right.” She said as she headed back to the movie theater. 

  
Lexa got back to her seat but she couldn’t pay attention to the movie anymore, she barely paid attention to what Clarke was saying. She was anger, sad, disappointed, a mix of bad feelings. Clarke noticed the weird behavior of the brunette.

  
“Are you okay?”

  
“Not really.” She said rubbing her eyes.

  
“Headache?” Clarke said caressing the brunette’s back who relaxed more at the blonde’s touch.

  
“Yes.” She lied.

  
“Do you want come back home?”

  
“No, it’s OK.” She said trying to smile at Clarke to show her that she wasn’t felling that bad, it didn’t convince Clarke though.

  
“C’mon, let’s get out of here.” Clarke said taking Lexa’s hand pulling her to stand up.

  
“No, this is not necessary.” Lexa said with a serious tone.

  
Clarke sighed “Why are you so stubborn?”

  
Lexa huffed “You’re telling me that?” Lexa said making Clarke chuckle.

  
Lincoln got back and gave one basket of popcorn to Clarke, then sat down and gave Octavia the other one. He glanced at his sister from where he was seated, worried about how she must’ve been feeling right now. He sighed and turned his attention back to the movie.

 

 

 

*********

 

 

As the credit of the movies rolled everyone in the room started to get up from their seats. Lincoln was the first one to get up, he hurried to the door and stepped out. He let out a breath of relief when he didn’t see any sign of Anya or Costia around. He thought that as their movie started sooner Lexa wouldn’t bump into Anya and Costia when their movie finished, otherwise he didn’t know what his sister could do.

  
“Where are the others?” Lincoln asked Octavia who was now standing beside him.

  
“They’re waiting for the post credits.”

  
“Oh…”

  
“Can we go? I don’t want to wait for them.” She said wrapping her arms around him.

  
“Yeah, let’s go.” He said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

 

When the post credits ended Lexa got up from her seat and Clarke did the same, heading towards the door. She turned around seeing that Raven and Bellamy were still sedated “Aren’t you coming?” She asked them.

  
“No, we’re going to watch another movie, you can go.” Raven said waving a goodbye to her friend.

  
Clarke nodded and kept walking towards the door. She opened the door and stepped out along with Lexa. Clarke wanted to walk holding Lexa’s hand but she thought that it was too soon, so she just walked beside her and sometimes their arms brushed making the blonde smile.

  
They walked in silence until get to the parking lot; They stopped in front of Lexa’s car for few seconds, looking at each other’s eyes. Blue and green.

  
“You’re so quiet… you didn’t say anything since we got out of there.” Clarke said tucking one strand of hair behind Lexa's ear.

  
The brunette took Clarke’s hand that was resting on her cheek and gently pulled the blonde closer, she kissed Clarke tenderly and pulled away resting her forehead on Clarke’s forehead, their eyes were still closed when Clarke started speaking “You’re trying make me shut up, aren’t you?” Clarke said making the brunette chuckle.

  
“Let’s just go back, okay?” Lexa said pecking Clarke on the lips again.

  
“Okay.” The blonde said smirking.

  
Clarke got in the car as Lexa opened the door of the driver seat, but suddenly she heard sounds of laughing and voices that she knew very well. She turned around and saw the two women approaching.

  
“That movie was awful.” Anya said chuckling.

  
“I know! It supposed to be romantic, and you owe me a date.” Costia said grinning at Anya.

  
“Next time I promise it’ll be great date.” She said kissing the brown skinned woman while playing with her curls.

  
“It’s always great when I am with you.” Costia said smiling at the taller woman.

  
They were so distracted with one another that didn’t see Lexa coming in their direction. Clarke was confused, she didn’t know where Lexa was going so she got out of the car and looked above its ceiling. She was about to call out the brunette but stopped when Lexa pushed Anya making the woman lose her balance, almost falling on her butt.

  
“Lexa?” Anya said startled. “What ar–”o

  
“If someone should be asking something here it should be me.” Lexa said harshly.

  
Costia looked at both of them with a frown “You didn’t tell her Anya? You lied to me.”

  
Lexa glared at Costia “You _both_ lied to me.”

  
“She told me that you knew about us.”

  
“I was going to tell you Lex, bu–” Anya said touching her friend’s shoulder.

  
“Get off of me. You’re a liar. I trusted you! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me about this.” Lexa said pushing Anya away.

  
“I know, I’m sorry.”

  
Lexa shook her head and scoffed. “I wish you happiness.” She said walking away.

  
“Lexa, wait!” Anya said grabbing the brunette’s arm. _What a mistake._

  
Lexa turned around and punched Anya on the face making the blonde whimper in pain, Costia held Anya’s arm and turned her head to Lexa “What’s wrong with you?”

  
“With _me_? Really?”

  
Anya pulled Costia away, and pushed Lexa shoving her hands against her shoulders. Lexa did the same and they started a fight. Punches, kicks and then they were both on the ground like two angry cats. Clarke ran towards them and tried to pull them apart as Costia did the same.

  
“Stop that!” Costia yelled.

  
“Lexa, stop!” Clarke shouted trying to reach her arms but Lexa strayed.

  
They were fighting non stop for several minutes as Costia and Clarke just watched. What could they do? If they tried to stop them somehow, they would eventually be hit by blows. Costia suggested to call the police but Clarke said that they would be both arrested and that wouldbe worse.

  
“Better arrested than killed by each other.” Costia said to Clarke.

  
“No, I’ve a better idea.” Clarke pulled her phone from her pocket and called Lincoln.

  
Anya and Lexa were both strong, but Lexa was getting tired faster. Anya took advantage of the distraction of the brunette to throw her on the floor. She pinned both of Lexa’s arms on the floor and stood on top of her. They were gasping for air, both tired and bleeding.

  
“You lied to me.” Lexa grumbled still gasping.

  
“I know.” Anya let out a long breath taking her hands off Lexa’s arms. “And I’m sorry for that Lexa.”

She stood up and helped Lexa to stand up as well.

  
“Since when?” She asked looking at Costia and then back at Anya. “Since when you’ve been together?”

  
“Two weeks.” Costia said looking at the floor.

  
“I supposed to tell you this, I was going to but… I thought it could come later. It was a mistake, I am sorry Lexa.”

  
Lexa sighed and nodded.

  
“Do you hate me?” Costia asked with sadness in her voice.

  
“No, I just…” She couldn’t finish her sentence. “I have to go.” Lexa said walking away.

  
Costia looked at Anya with a repressive frown and got in the car. Anya told Costia that she had already told Lexa about them but it was a lie, and now Costia was as disappointed as Lexa.

  
Anya sighed and looked at Clarke who was staring at her. “Are you going to scold me either?”

  
“No. This has nothing to do with me.” Clarke said as she walked away.

  
Anya just stood there for few seconds and then entered in her car.

 

  
Clarke seated on the passenger’s seat and glanced at Lexa who was with her arms and forehead on the wheel. Clarke caressed her back slightly and sighed.

  
“You want me to drive?”

  
Lexa just shook her head and turned the key then Clarke called Lincoln to say that he didn’t have to come anymore.

 

 

 

  
***********

 

 

  
Clarke was on her bed making a sketches. Lexa stepped out of the bathroom and sat on her bed with the towel still around her shoulders. She picked her phone that was on the nightstand and saw that there were a lot of missed calls from Lincoln. She turned her phone off and rested her head on the wall.

  
“You’re okay?” Clarke asked putting her sketch aside.

  
“I guess not.”

  
Clarke nodded and got in the bathroom, she brought the medical kit putting it on Lexa’s bed then she sat beside the brunette. Lexa’s fist was bruised and bleeding a little, Lexa had missed Anya’s face once and hit the ground instead. Clarke started to clean the wound as Lexa observed her.

  
“That’s what happens when you try to play Street Fighter.” Clarke said making Lexa chuckle.

  
“It’ll hurt more tomorrow.”

  
“Do you still have feelings for Costia?”

  
“No.” Lexa said frowning “I got upset because they didn’t tell me that they were together. They’re my best friends and…”

  
“Hey, it’s ok. I got it.” Clarke said smiling at Lexa.

  
Lexa smiled back and leaned in to place a kiss on Clarke’s cheek. Clarke smiled and started bandaging Lexa’s hand.

  
“Done.” She said when she finished.

  
“Thanks doc.” Lexa said smiling.

  
“You’re welcome. Now try to sleep, ok?”  
Lexa nodded and got up to put her towel away. Clarke stood up and took the medical kit back to the bathroom. She turned off the lights of the room and laid on her bed as Lexa did the same.

  
Few hours passed and Lexa couldn’t sleep, she tried but without success. She picked her phone to check the hours. _2:30 am._ She sighed and placed her phone back on the nightstand.

  
“ _Clarke_?” She said softly, she didn’t know if the blonde was awake. _And why should she be?_

  
For Lexa’s surprise Clarke answered “Yes?”

  
“Did I wake you? Sorry.”

  
“No, I wasn’t asleep. What’s wrong?”

  
“I can’t sleep.”

  
Clarke let out a breath “Me neither.”

  
"What do we do then?"

 

“I don’t know…”

  
“You could tell me stories.”

  
“You’re not ten anymore Lexa.” Clarke said chuckling. “Besides, I have a better idea.”

  
“And what is it?” Clarke didn’t answer and Lexa frowned into the darkness of the bedroom. She was about to ask again but then she felt a movement on her bed. Clarke laid beside Lexa with her back facing the brunette. They didn’t say anything. Lexa smiled and got closer so she was cuddling the blonde. She wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed behind her ear.

  
“Good night Clarke.”

  
“Good night Lexa.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it guys. Lexa and Anya still need to talk, but we'll deal with this in the future.
> 
> Clexa cuddling, I think that's the better way to get to sleep, right? I have this thing for "good nights" that I don't even know why lol
> 
> Thanks for reading and as always, comments, suggestions and reviews are welcomed.


End file.
